


A Day In The Life Of...

by Andromedas_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: End Game Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyship Roadtrip, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: Short Promptober fics.





	1. Day 1: Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how many I can get done with my 10 days late start. Rating, relationships, and tags will be updated accordingly.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

_Click._

Prompto pulled the camera from his eye and frowned, eyebrows lowering and mouth twisting. The lighting still wasn't right. He let out a sigh, moved two feet to his left, and tried again.

_Click._

Another failure.

Maybe the sun was too low and he missed his chance.

Crouching, he decided to try once more, snapping three more photos in a row. None of them turned out like he wanted. The lighting was too bright, blocking most of the features on the far side of the park.

Letting out another sigh, Prompto stood. His finger was hovering over the power button when he heard whispering around him. The word 'prince' caught his attention. His head twisted and turned, trying to locate the source of the gossip.

He spotted the teen down by the small pond, possibly a hundred feet away.

The prince seemed to be alone, most of the people in the park giving him a wide berth and preferring to talk behind their hands to their companions. Prompto, too, gave him space. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his pants and, though his back was to the blonde, Prompto could see the stiff set of his shoulders, the way his arms were tensed to his side, elbows in close and head tilted down.

Without much thought for his actions, Prompto brought his camera to his eye. He played with the focus, blurring out the foreground and, with it, the prince, and pressed the shutter. The photo on the display was perfect. Or, at least, it was far better than the thirty other shots he had taken that day.

Prompto wondered if he should show the picture to the prince. He didn't exactly know the other teen but they did share a few classes in school, and he was tempted to use the picture for his photography class.

He looked back up just in time to see the prince stalking off to the far side of the park and out through a gate, disappearing seconds later.

On second thought, he decided against showing the prince. He didn't want the other boy to demand he deleted it and, besides, it wasn't even obvious it was Noctis. Turning off his camera, Prompto headed back home, exiting the park opposite the prince.


	2. Day 2: Insomnia

Snow fell lightly from the soft grey clouds, blanketing the city in a thin sheet of white. It was one of Prompto's favorite times of the year, right after autumn, when the leaves were all turning shades of red and orange and gold.

He shivered in his jacket, re-wrapping his scarf around his neck, as he strolled down the street to the subway. He had received money from his parents and grandfather and intended on buying a new pair of boots in town, and if he snapped a couple of pictures today of the city covered in snow, all the better.

Scanning his pass, Prompto hurried down the stairs and slipped onto the train just before the doors closed.

Ten minutes later, he stepped off the train, only slightly loosing his footing in the crowd, and followed the masses up the stairs and back out into the chill of winter.

The sun peeked out from behind the clouds, hitting off the tall skyscrapers and filling the city with its bright light. Prompto pulled a hand to his face, shielding his eyes for a moment.

“Prom!”

His head turned to the voice, spotting Noctis jogging over.

“Took you long enough. I was about to leave,” Noctis teased, the smirk on his face giving away his lie.

Prompto shook his head. “Yeah right. You wouldn't leave me on my own. Not when I promised we'd go to the Blue Diner after I'm done.”

Noctis hummed happily and closed his eyes. “Oh man, I can taste the cheese fries now.” He held his gloved hand out, waiting for Prompto to take it. “Let's go then. I'm starving.”

With a quick roll of his eyes, Prompto took the offered hand and let Noctis lead the way into the shopping center.


	3. Day 3: Fashion

“I'm not buying it,” Noctis deadpanned, eyeing up the shirt Prompto was currently holding to his own chest, admiring himself in the mirror.

“Oh, c'mon,” the blond grinned. “It's my birthday and you said you'd buy whatever I wanted and I want this shirt.”

Noctis groaned and covered his face with a hand. “Can't you pick something more, I don't know... fashionable?”

“This is the height of fashion!” Prompto giggled. He smoothed his hand down the shirt, fingers catching slightly on the decals.

“Prom, a shirt with sleeve holes that reach your waist and says _Chocobo chicks dig me_ is not the 'height of fashion',” Noctis said, making air quotes at the end.

Prompto rolled his eyes and checked the price tag, smiling when he saw it was on sale. “Whatever, dude. You get Iggy to dress you, you don't get to say what's fashionable and what's not.”

Noctis spluttered, cheeks quickly darkening. “Ignis does not dress me!” he insisted. “And I'm not buying you that shirt.”

“Then I'll buy it,” Prompto told him. 

He was already headed towards the register when Noctis caught up to him. “Prom, it's almost winter. You need something warmer,” he said, trying to dissuade his boyfriend. “Like a sweater or something. I'll... I'll let you get one with chocobos on it?”

Prompto paused in his walk, tapping his finger on his lip. “Okay,” he finally said and Noctis savored the victory, though it was short lived when Prompto continued. “But I'm still buying the tank top.”


	4. Day 4: Fave Ship

Prompto awoke to a soft breeze and the feel of fingers skimming across his bare back. He cracked an eye open, spotting Noctis still fast asleep, hair sticking to his face and mouth slightly open. Ignis was sat up in bed behind the prince, clearly freshly showered; his wet hair was slicked back and he had donned a pair of pajama pants. The early morning sun was bathing him in a golden light as he read the news on his tablet and sipped at a mug of steaming coffee, unaware he was being watched.

The fingers brushing against his skin slid around to his waist and down his hip, the sheet bunching up from the movement. Gladio leaned over his back, giving Prompto a soft kiss on his cheek. He could feel the dampness of the man's hair on his skin and shivered. 

“Mornin',” Gladio said, voice low. 

Prompto hummed softly when Gladio's lips found his neck, peppering it with gentle kisses.

It alerted Ignis to his status, and the man set his tablet down on his lap. “Good morning, darling. Would you like some breakfast?”

“Later,” he mumbled, face turning into his pillow as he flushed heavily at the pet name.

Even at thirty one, and having been with his boyfriends for over ten years, Prompto always blushed when Ignis would call him 'darling'. And 'love' and 'dear' and 'sweetheart' and... really, every affectionate name Ignis would use had Prompto turning red.

Gladio chuckled behind him, placing another kiss to the back of his neck.

He squirmed slightly as Gladio's hand travelled lower down his body, cupping his ass and squeezing, earning an undignified yelp from the blond.

Noctis groaned at the disturbance and turned over, burying his face into Ignis' side as Gladio laughed.


	5. Day 5: Beach

“Did you remember to apply sunscreen?” Ignis asked, arching an eyebrow at the blond.

Prompto could see his eyes skirting over his freckled shoulders and chest and he flushed, resisting the urge to cover himself. “Yeah, I put some on.”

“Prom! C'mon! The water's great!” Noctis called behind him, already splashing about in the ocean. He turned to see Gladio lifting the prince into his arms before tossing him deeper, a loud laugh reaching the two still on the beach.

AIgnis nodded, glancing out towards the water. “Alright, but I insist you put more on before lunch.”

Prompto nodded quickly and Ignis shooed him away, allowing him to run down the beach to the other two. 

Gladio grabbed him the second he was near and Prompto squealed. “Up you go,” he laughed, cradling Prompto to his chest.

He was tossed into the sea, splashing Noctis in the process. When he came up for air, he saw Gladio laughing while Noctis clambered up onto his back, perching himself on the older man's shoulders. Ignis had joined them, shaking his head lightly at the scene.

“Prom, get on Iggy's shoulders!” Noctis said, pointing at the man in question. “Let's play chicken!”

“Must we?” Ignis asked as Prompto was already rounding him. “Oh, very well.” He ducked down, giving Prompto easier access to climb up.

“We're gonna kick your asses,” Noctis grinned. “Right, Gladio?”

“Right!”

Prompto stuck his tongue out, hands resting on Ignis' head as the man stood back up. “We'll see about that! Let's get 'em, Iggy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Noctis were declared the victors in the end.


	6. Day 6: Fear

Lightning lit up the sky just seconds before thunder shook the building. Prompto was convinced it shook the whole planet with how loud it was. Another flash of lightning and he tugged his comforter over his head, knees to his chest as he hid.

He hated summer. It always brought thunderstorms and thunderstorms brought lightning which brought power outages. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the lights in his bedroom cut out with a soft buzz, leaving Prompto in total darkness.

A yelp sounded from the bathroom and Prompto shrieked, curling up tighter under his blanket. He jumped when the door to his bedroom slammed open.

“Dude! The power's out,” Noctis stated as if Prompto somehow hadn't realised. “Are... are you hiding?”

There was a long pause before Prompto answered. “No.”

“Then why are you under the cover?” Noctis asked and Prompto could practically visualize the smirk on his face.

“I'm not.”

Noctis snorted and dropped to the bed. “You're totally hiding.”

“Am not!” Prompto insisted. He tried to grip the cover when he felt it being lifted off him, only to have it slip from his fingers.

Noctis joined him under the cover, the flashlight on his phone throwing harsh shadows on their round faces. He smiled softly, sitting crossed legged and leaving the phone between them. 

“Okay, so I am hiding,” Prompto admitted, looking down to his knees. “I'm... I'm thirteen years old and still afraid of the dark. There. I said it. Happy?”

Noctis was staring at him when he glanced up. “You're hiding under a cover because you're scared of the dark. That doesn't make any sense. It's dark under the cover, too.”

“Shut up. I'm safe under here,” Prompto argued. “There's no dark corners for daemons to jump out of.”

“Daemons can't get into the city,” Noctis told him. “You know that.”

Prompto mumbled out something incoherent and Noctis rolled his eyes. Another soft buzz filled the room, followed by a click, and the lights came back on. 

“Can we get out from under here? I think I'm going be boiled to death,” Noctis whined.

Prompto sighed, tugging the cover back down and wrapping it back around his shoulders, and Noctis flopped back onto the pillow, grabbing his phone and tapping away.


	7. Day 7: Teenager

A frown tugged at his lips as Prompto stared into the bathroom mirror. His eyes narrowed, zeroing in on the small red bump that was currently taking up residence on his forehead, just over the arch of his left eyebrow.

A zit!

He swore he took good care of his skin, washing his face every morning, even sometimes dipping into his mother's moisturiser when he thought he could get away with it, but his skin had still betrayed him. 

And on his thirteenth birthday, no less! He thought being a teenager was supposed to be great, not filled with zits and body hair and weird smells. At least, that's how it was in the tv shows he liked to watch. Every teenager in those were clear skinned and fresh faced and, sometimes, even looked way older than their indicated age.

Opening the drawer under the sink, Prompto searched around, shifting around his mother's makeup, he found a small pot of concealer. It was much darker than his own skin - his mother being very dark skinned - and he knew it would be glaringly obvious he was wearing makeup. Dropping the small pot back in the drawer, Prompto frowned again, nudging it closed with his hip.

He knew he wasn't the only person in his class to have acne; almost all of his classmates were thirteen now, it was a common occurrence to see a spot or five on someone's face, but even that thought did nothing to ease the self-conscious feeling that was bubbling up in his stomach.

Grabbing his glasses and slipping them onto his face, Prompto gave himself one more long, scrutinizing look before turning away, thankful the rim of his frames concealed the redness slightly.

Even if he knew he couldn't always count on them to hide his acne.


	8. Day 8: Money

“That'll be forty three crowns, please.”

Prompto nodded and opened his wallet, pulling out the notes and counting.

He paused, frowning, and counted again.

“Something wrong?” Noctis asked, looking over the blond's shoulder.

Prompto flushed. “I... I'm a little short,” he mumbled, giving the cashier a nervous smile. “I thought I had fifty on me.” He bit his lip and looked through his purchases, wondering what he could put back. He didn't absolutely _need_ the name brand cereal, even if the store brand did taste like cardboard. He could put it back. 

“Here.”

He saw Noctis' hand, a five crown note held between his index and middle fingers. Before he could refuse, the notes were snatched from his hand and Noctis handed them over to the woman, giving her a nod as he packed the groceries into the canvas bags.

“Noct, I can't...”

“You can pay me back,” Noctis said, waving a hand in his direction as he accepted the change. “Let's get back. I'm starving.”

Prompto stayed in his spot, gaping as Noctis walked away, both bags hanging off one arm. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and flushed, shuffling away. “Noct, seriously, you didn't have to,” he started as he caught up, matching Noctis' stride.

“But I wanted to,” Noctis said, cutting him off. “And I know you were thinking of putting the cereal back even though it's your favorite. Here.” He held out one of the bags and Prompto took it, hooking the strap over his shoulder. Noctis then took ahold of his free hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Thanks, Noct.”


	9. Day 9: Camping

“Camping again?” Noctis whined, earning a shove from Gladio.

“You got a problem with camping?”

Noctis huffed, rubbing his arm. “Yeah, it sucks.”

Prompto snickered, hiding the noise behind his hand as he climbed up the small incline to the haven, Ignis just behind him. “I don't mind camping,” he chipped in, getting a smug grin from Gladio and an unimpressed glare from Noctis. “I mean, I prefer a real bed but camping's nice. We can watch the stars and actually sleep together and not in two different beds.”

“How romantic,” Noctis said sarcastically.

“Camping also means you can fish,” Ignis added in. “And I do believe I saw a pond not far from the haven.”

Prompto watched as Noctis' mouth twisted to the side, lips puckering as he thought.

“We do have another hour or so of daylight-”

“I'll be back,” Noctis said, darting back down the haven before Ignis was finished speaking.

“Catch us something big this time!” Gladio called, laughing when Noctis grumbled back a reply about 'always catching something big'.

“Prompto, would you help me with the grill,” Ignis asked as Gladio pulled the tent from the ether.

“Sure thing!” With a wide smile, Prompto skipped over to the other man and began setting up the table, pulling bags of ingredients from the ether and placing them atop it. 

He watched as Ignis hooked up the propane tank, testing it was properly connected, before nodding to himself. “All we need now is for Noct to return with dinner.”

Gladio hummed, draping an arm over both their shoulders. “Let's hope its not some tiny thing with barely any meat on its bones,” he said. “Like a fish version of you,” he grinned, fingers digging into Prompto's side, tickling him.

Prompto squealed as Gladio grabbed him, arms wrapping around his middle. 

Ignis shifted away, shaking is head, and went to set up the camp chairs around the fire. 

“Uncle! Uncle!” Prompto yelped, squirming in the bigger man's hold. “I give! You win!”

Gladio grinned, pressing a kiss to Prompto's cheek. “I always win.”


	10. Day 10: Past

Prompto stared at his parents, thunderstruck by the words they had spoken.

Adopted.

He was adopted.

He knew he didn't really look like his parents; his mother was dark skinned and his father was naturally tan with black hair, though it had turned a bit more salt and pepper at his current age. And Prompto... Prompto was fair skinned, covered in freckles, and blond. He had thought maybe he had a recessive gene from his father's side but now...

A hand squeezed his shoulder, gentle and comforting. “We had decided to wait until you were an adult to tell you,” his mother said. “But this doesn't change how we feel about you. We still love you as if you were our own and always will.”

His father nodded along with the statement.

“Who are my birth parents?” he asked before he could stop himself.

His parents looked at each other, eyes soft and understanding. He could tell they knew he was going to ask. “We're not entirely sure,” his father answered. “Unfortunately, the agency didn't really have much information other than you were dropped off when you were about one year old.”

Prompto's shoulders dropped in defeat before he let out a breath and smiled. “Well, I guess that's not so bad. Who cares about my past when I still got parents who care about me, right?”

As he wrapped his arms around both of them, Prompto thought to himself. 

_I care._


	11. Day 11: Future

“Hey, Noct. You're gonna be king one day, right?”

Noctis frowned at the question. “Yeah?”

“I wonder what I'm gonna be doing then,” Prompto mused, nodding his head. He dropped his head to the back of the couch, rolling it from side to side. “Think I can be your official photographer? Oh, or I could be a chocobo breeder!”

“Why not be a chocobo photographer?” Noctis asked, hiding his smirk behind his hand.

Prompto's eyes widened at the suggestion, a grin on his face. “Really? Does that exist? Oh man, it'd be my dream job!” He stopped when Noctis laughed. “Dude! Not funny!”

“I can't believe you thought that was a real job!” Noctis said. He leaned over, holding his stomach as he laughed harder when Prompto shoved him. “Oh man,” he sighed, wiping an imaginary tear away. “I can't wait to tell Gladio.”

Prompto huffed and crossed his arms, pouting his lip.

“Aww, don't be like that,” Noctis said, stifling his laughter. He stroked Prompto's cheek and the blond huffed again, turning his face away. “Y'know, when I'm king, I can make chocobo photograher a real job,” he hummed, smiling when Prompto's pout faltered. He leaned over, placing a quick kiss on the blond's cheek. “Just for you.”

Prompto finally looked back at him, a small smile on his face. “You'd better,” he joked, giving Noctis' lips a chaste kiss. “I'm gonna be the best chocobo photograher Eos has ever seen.”


	12. Day 12: Chocobo

“I can't believe I'm finally here!” Prompto squealed, hands clutched to his chest and bouncing on his toes. “Wiz's, Noct! I'm finally at Wiz's!”

“Yeah, I know,” Noctis grinned. Prompto's excitement was rubbing off on him, though he was already eager to see the chocobos.

Gladio and Ignis stood behind the two younger men, smiling softly. Gladio reached over, ruffling Prompto's hair affectionately. “Let's go meet the birds, then,” he said. “I bet they're also excited to meet you.”

“Yeah! They'll probably try to claim you as one of their own,” Noctis said, grabbing the blond's hand. 

Prompto's body was thrumming as he was led to the pens. The birds perked up at the two, eyeing them up and striding forward. One, a deep orange chocobo, kwehed loudly, drifting closer than the rest. It nudged Prompto's outstretched hand, making a soft noise when he stroked it's feathers.

“I can die happy now,” Prompto said, wrapping his arms around the bird's neck and burying his face in it.

“So hugging a chocobo is better than datin' us?” Gladio chuckled.

Prompto grinned sheepishly, peeking out from his hug. “Well...”

Noctis gasped, placing a hand over his heart. “I feel so betrayed.”

“Aww, you guys are a close second,” Prompto replied.

“Then I guess I'll only be making you're second favorite meal tonight,” Ignis mentioned. “And I had just gotten the ingredients for your favorite. Oh well.”

“What? No! Iggy!” Prompto whined. He released his hold the chocobo and turned, gripping Ignis by the shirt. “I'm sorry! You guys are number one in my heart!”

“Really?” Ignis said, feigning suspicion. “I thought you said chocobos were better than us?”

“I mean... Ack!” he yelped when Gladio grabbed him in a playful headlock, ruffling his hair again. “Okay! Okay! You guys are the best!” he exclaimed, patting the bigger man on the forearm.

Gladio released him with a loud laugh. “Damn right we're the best.”


	13. Day 13: Happy

The late morning sun was shining through the glass door, leaving streaks of light across Noctis' sleeping face as he was sprawled across Prompto's chest, cheek pressed to his shirt and arms wrapped loosely around his middle. Their game controllers were left discarded on the floor in front of the couch, coffee table ladened with empty bottles, two large pizza boxes, and plates covered with cake crumbs, phones beside the mess.

He could hear the sound of the shower running, soft voices almost hidden underneath the noise from the bathroom's occupants.

Prompto hummed, carding his fingers through Noct's hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp.

Noctis shifted in his hold, drawing one knee up slightly and moving his body. He rubbed his face against Prompto's shirt, smacking his lips softly, but didn't wake.

The shower stopped and the voices grew louder, filtering out into the living room once the door was opened. Gladio stepped into the room first, clad in only a pair of loose sweatpants, hair still damp and dripping onto his bare shoulders. He gave Prompto a grin, winking before draping a towel around his shoulders, patting at his hair.

Ignis followed a moment later, dressed in what he called a casual outfit of dark dress pants and a short sleeved henley. He made his way past the couch, running his fingers through Prompto's hair, before heading to the kitchen. Gladio trailed after him, collecting the dirty dishes and empty pizza boxes from the table.

Prompto focused on the sound of the sink, the soft clinking of plates, the quiet conversation – for Noctis' benefit – and he smiled. He didn't think life could get any better than this.


	14. Day 14: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more chocobro domesticity.

The coffee shop had been busy. Unnaturally busy for a Wednesday. Prompto would have even considered it unnaturally busy for a Friday, but that was beside the point. The point being Prompto and his coworkers had been swamped that day.

He had filled so many orders for coffees and lattes and hot chocolates his body had been moving on autopilot by the last hour of his shift. He had been sure they would run out of every kind of milk they offered before the end of the day. They almost had run out of both caramel and vanilla syrup, the bottles getting dangerously low and the supply shipment not arriving until the following day.

There was also the sheer amount of people who huffed and puffed when Prompto and one of his coworkers had been preparing their coffee, as if waiting thirty seconds was the hardest thing in Eos. Prompto loved his job, but those kind of customers, the ones who refused to be polite to anyone who worked in retail or food service, made him really hate working at Chocobucks.

He was relieved when he finally got to clock out, slipping out from behind the counter in one of the rare lulls they experienced. The subway wasn't yet packed, it being still early afternoon, and Prompto managed to snag a seat, resting his feet for the short ten minute journey.

The speaker announced his stop and Prompto stood, waiting with the small crowd for the door to open. He headed out of the train car, up the steps, and turned down the street. The apartment complex was already in view, towering over most of the buildings in the neighborhood. It was a sight for sore eyes or, in his case, sore feet. He couldn't wait to flop down on the couch and rest.

He swiped his key card once he reached the front door and headed over to the elevator. The doors opened, Prompto stepped inside, and shortly after, he was stepping back off on his floor, walking to the door. It was unlocked when he tried the knob. With a smile on his face, Prompto pushed the door open, entering the room and calling out. “I'm back.”

“Welcome home,” Noctis replied, voice echoing down the hall.

Another voice followed after while Prompto slipped his shoes off, lining them up to the side. “Lunch is almost ready.” It was Ignis and he wondered if Gladio was home as well.

A short walk down the hall and to the living room gave him his answer. Gladio was sat at the bar, leaning forward and watching Ignis as he busied himself plating up lunch. Noctis was lying across the couch, ankles crossed and a pillow behind his head, phone abandoned in favor of waving Prompto over.

He went willingly, leaning over the arm and placing a kiss on Noctis' forehead. Straightening back up, he turned to the open kitchen. “So, what's for lunch, Iggy?”


	15. Day 15: Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw some angst into the mix.
> 
> I know 'future' was a prompt a few days ago but I think this worked out nicely.

The sun was beating down on the back of Prompto's neck, harsh and searingly hot. He straightened his back and stretched, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his back of his gloves, smearing dirt and dust over his skin. Insomnia summers had been hot before, but this heat was ridiculous. He could feel his neck burning, the stinging and tightness of his skin as it steadily turned red, and he had even remembered to wear sunscreen.

It had only been a week since the sun rose and Prompto felt like every new sunrise was both a blessing and a curse.

The daemons and starscourge were gone, vanished with the dawn, and so too was the fear of night. The Accursed was dead, never to darken the world again. The Astrals had all but left the people to their own devices; no one knew if they were even still alive or if they, too, faded with the magic of Eos.

He crouched down, tossing bits of rubble into the wheelbarrow, heavy clanging echoing throughout the city. The clean up of Insomnia had started within the first few days of the sun returning, after a trip to Hammerhead to fill in Cor and Cid on the events that had transpired. News had reached Lestallum quickly and people made their way back east to help rebuild the city and their homes.

A glance over his shoulder showed the Citadel, in all its regal glory. It had sustained heavy damage from the initial attack by the Empire, but most of the rooms were still in working order. Enough for Ignis to deem the builing worthy of housing the citizens who were slowly trickling back into the city. 

Gladio was stood at the top of the stairs, speaking with a few older men and women, all of them nodding their heads and pointing, sweeping hand gestures over the city, determining what parts needed to be rebuilt first and which could wait.

Prompto couldn't see Ignis but he knew the man was helping at the medical tent, offering his assistance where needed. The hospital was one of the first buildings he knew would need to be up and running.

He knew they could get Insomnia back on its feet; they had to, for the people of Eos. It was going to be a long journey and the city would most likely never reach its former glory, but they would do it. 

It's what Noctis would have wanted.


	16. Day 16: Someone

There was this someone... a man who refused to give his name. A man of no consequence, as he put it. He wore layers, far too many for the heat of Galdin Quay. He held himself in such a way that told Prompto he was of a higher status, much higher than the blond's own – even with his newly instated role as Crownsguard and protector of the Crown Prince.

The way he spoke was ominous, as if he was reading their fortunes and relishing in their, as of yet unknown, misery. To Prompto, he spoke in riddles; the words confusing him further and further.

The air that surrounded the man was stifling, suffocating even, like he had stolen all the air from Prompto's lungs then fixed a vice around them, leaving him breathless.

A coin was tossed, Gladio intercepted it on the way to Noctis' face, and the man turned, leaving them with more questions that before.

The only thing Prompto know from the strange encounter was he did not trust that man.


	17. Day 17: Surprise

The night was late, fast approaching midnight, when Prompto finally returned home, exhausted and skin feeling tight, caked in dried sweat and coffee grinds. Why Chocobucks stayed open until eleven at night, he'll never know. No one should need a coffee fix that late.

Well, except maybe Ignis but he didn't count. He didn't even drink Chocobucks coffee anyway, claiming to be loyal to Ebony's 'superior' blend. Prompto wasn't going to argue with him; he never really noticed a difference between coffee brands and usually bought a cheap store brand in a Tenebraen blend for home.

Stepping up to the door, Prompto fished his keys out of his pocket, unlocking and pushing it open. A soft glow came from around the wall, towards the kitchen, and he briefly wondered if he left the stove light on, even if he didn't remember using the stove. With a shrug, he crouched, unlaced his boots, and placed them by the door. 

The sight of four extra pairs of shoes had him stopping in his tracks, boots still in his hand. His head whipped back around to stare at the dim light, eyes wide.

It couldn't be... He knew they hadn't forgotten but the Citadel had been busy lately. Even Noctis had barely been able to fire off a text or two during the hectic week.

The boots dropped from his hand and he headed to the kitchen, turning around the corner.

“Happy Birthday!” a chorus of voices shouted gleefully, followed closely by the snap of party poppers, and Prompto stared in awe.

“Sorry we're a few days late,” Noctis said, holding a cake, most likely made by Ignis but clearly decorated by the prince himself and Iris, if the writing and handdrawn flowers told him anything.

Prompto could feel tears tickling at his eyes, threatening to fall, and blinked rapidly. He only noticed Gladio had rounded the counter when the larger man pulled him into a tight, warm hug, rubbing his hair affectionately. Iris was stood beside Noctis, used popper in her hand and a wide smile on her face, and Ignis behind them, smile soft and serene.

“Wow,” he finally said, still holding back his tears as he approached the counter. “I-I wasn't expecting to see you guys for a few more days but this... this is-” He cut himself off to rub at his watering eyes, sniffling. Gladio's hand rested on his back, rubbing soothingly over his shoulders, as he tried to reel his emotions back in and continue. “Thank you guys.”


	18. Day 18: AU Setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Witch!Prompto

The house smelled strongly of lavender and sage, burnt wood and fire. Shelves lined the walls, filled with secondhand, though relatively untouched books, the subjects ranging from curses and counter curses to easy spells and potions and a good deal on alchemy. Potted plants and herbs were dotted in between the books. A small, cast iron cauldron sat atop a wood burning stove, simmering gently, wooden spoon resting across the lip, pastel purple smoke rising in tendrils. 

Prompto stood in front of the stove, small paperback book in hand, scratching at his nose. With a short flick of his wrist, the spoon dipped back into the cauldron, stirring its contents in a sluggish, jerky motion. He made a face when he leaned over, sniffing at the potion. It still wasn't right.

He knew the potion was difficult, but he had been getting better at not burning them, even Ignis had said his last one, a simple cure for hiccups, was acceptable. And Ignis knew potions. The man had even written a book on perfecting the art of potion making. It was on Prompto's bookcase and had helped him in more ways he'd ever let Ignis know.

Prompto re-read the instructions, going through all the steps in his head. He hadn't missed anything, this time, at least. He'd followed everything down to the letter so why wasn't the potion turning out right?

Dropping the book to the counter, Prompto picked up a small lump of coal, set it on the spoon, and dipped it into the liquid, watching it bubble and boil viciously. When he lifted the spoon out, it was burnt off, the entire end missing and the coal filtered up to the surface, coating it in a thick, black viscous gel. He yelped when it caught fire, quickly placing a lid on the pot and stepping away.

After a moment, he carefully pried the lid off, peeked under, and sighed. At least the fire was out. He moved the cauldron to a different eye and crossed his arms.

He didn't think the potion would be so challenging, but he couldn't ask Ignis to help him with it. Trying to turn coal into gold wasn't exactly legal, something about it messing with the economy, and he knew his boyfriend would be disappointed in him for even trying. He didn't want Ignis to be upset with him.

He turned on the sink and poured the potion down the drain, washing the evidence away, and planning on trying again the next day.


	19. Day 19: Dark

The sun never rose that day, never turned the horizon those beautiful shades of pink and gold that Prompto missed so much. It had been nearly two months since Noctis vanished into the crystal and the days quickly grew shorter and shorter until the sun was barely peeking over the horizon for a few moments before slipping back out of sight and now...

Now it refused to even lighten the sky.

It felt like a bad omen, like the end times were upon them, like Noctis would never return, and life on Eos would cease to exist, leaving only daemons to roam the planet.

He let out a deep, slow sigh, leaning over the railing at Lestallum's outlook. A hand was placed on his shoulder, squeezing gently, attempting to comfort the blond and steer his thoughts away from their current course.

“He'll come back,” Gladio said, voice gruff and raspy. He came up behind Prompto, wrapping his arms loosely around the younger man's shoulders, embracing him.

Prompto could tell he had been crying. Gods, they all had been crying since they lost their King, friend, and lover. Prompto wouldn't have even made it this long without both Gladio and Ignis keeping him together. He owed his very life to them, in more ways than one.

Gladio flexed his arms briefly and let out a breath. It tickled Prompto's cheek. “He'll come back,” he repeated, quieter this time, as if it was a promise and a secret all in one. Something only Prompto was meant to hear.

He brought a hand up, wrapping his fingers around Gladio's forearm, giving it a small squeeze as he nodded. “I know.”


	20. Day 20: Light

“Ignis!” Prompto dashed over to the fallen man, nearly tripping over the rubble on his way. Sliding to a stop, he turned, placing himself between the Ganymede and Ignis, gun raised, and firing off a few shots.

The daemons were stronger, so much stronger than they were used to. It was as if being this close to the Citadel and the Crystal somehow made them even more dangerous.

Prompto heard his name being called across the courtyard, in between his gunshots. A hand gripped his shoulder as Ignis stood, giving it a slight squeeze, just enough pressure to tell the blond he was alright.

A shout ripped through the courtyard, Gladio's deep voice sounded in pain, and Prompto's head whipped in the direction, just in time to see Gladio stumble backwards, broadsword just barely holding back the Ganymede's weapon.

Eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest, Prompto wondered what Noctis was doing. He was supposed to be ridding the world of the daemons with the Crystal, bringing back the sun, its light and warmth, saving the world. He'd been gone for nearly twenty minutes now and the three men were barely holding their own against the daemons that were descending on the Citadel.

“What's takin' Noct so long?!” Gladio yelled over the roar of the daemons.

Before Prompto could think to respond, a soft thrumming filled the area. It intensified quickly, becoming near deafening as the three men threw their hands over their ears in a feeble attempt to dull the noise. 

Turning towards the building, Prompto caught sight of a light filtering through the windows of the throne room before they spilled outwards, blinding them as it swept over the land. It was like a shockwave had hit them, knocking the wind from their chests as they hit the ground from the force. The daemons roared in pain for a few brief seconds before a still silence fell upon the courtyard.

When Prompto's head finally stopped ringing, he heard Gladio speaking, awe apparent in his voice.

“The sun,” he said. “It's back. He did it.”

Prompto couldn't, and didn't try, to stop the tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at the sun. He felt Ignis come up behind him, a gentle hand on his back, sliding around, and pulling him into a hug. His own arms wrapped tightly around Ignis' waist, Gladio's warmth hitting his back as the larger man embraced both of them.

It was over. Noctis had done it. He had brought the sun back, just like he had promised.


	21. Day 21: Season

If there was one season Prompto hated more than any other, it was summer. Sure, school was out for a few months and he could sleep in, which was always nice, but the heat was oppressive, hitting Insomnia hard and sticking around like a bad cough. He had been told it had to do with the city's proximity to the Leide deserts but he wasn't even sure how far away they were.

As it was, he was splayed out on Noctis' floor in shorts and a tank top, a fan blowing right in his face while the other teen lounged on the sofa.

“Noct! It's so hot,” he whined, rolling over to his back. “Isn't the AC fixed yet?”

Noctis groaned in response. “You'd know if it was.” He grabbed a throw pillow and lobbed it at the blond's head. “And you're blocking the fan! Move your ass.”

Prompto wiggled his hips and smirked, dodging a second pillow, the first already placed under his head.

“Oh, very funny.” Noctis let out a deep breath and dropped to the floor, crawling over to shove his boyfriend. “Budge up. It's my fan, anyway.”

“No,” Prompto whined. “Don't touch me. It's too hot.”

There was a few minutes of lazy shoving before Noctis snatched the spare pillow away and laid on the floor, hugging it under his head as he rested on his stomach. The fan was set to oscillate, making sure both boys got the full blast of it, as they drifted off into a lazy afternoon nap.

Ignis found them an hour later, still fast asleep on the floor, when he came to prepare dinner. He decided to let them sleep a bit longer.


	22. Day 22: Dance

“Focus on my face.”

Fingers were tucked underneath Prompto's chin, lifting his head as he muttered a soft apology. After a couple of steps, toes stepping on Ignis' for the thousandth time, his eyes drifted back down to his feet.

“Eyes on me,” Ignis said, gently scolding the blond. “You'll learn where our feet are by touch alone.”

Prompto nodded, though he didn't believe the words.

“If Noctis can learn to waltz without stepping on his partner's feet, you can as well,” Ignis told him. “Now, from the beginning.”

A soft hand on his back pulled him in close, leaving barely a hair's breadth between Ignis and himself. While Ignis took ahold of one of his hands, the other was placed on the taller man's shoulder. The music began from the start, Gladio in control of the vinyl player – Prompto almost couldn't believe Ignis even owned something so ancient but then he remembered the man was also the one who had gifted Prompto with a near mint condition Lokton camera so a vinyl player wasn't that unlikely – and they moved once again, feet gliding over the hardwood floor.

He had just over a week until the Winter Solstice Ball at the Citadel and he would do everything he could to learn this dance or else make a fool of the prince for choosing such a terrible dance partner. 

And he refused to make a fool of Noctis.

So he practised. And practised. And practised.


	23. Day 23: Snow

Step.

Step.

Prompto felt as if he had been walking for a month. His thighs and calves burned from the strain of keeping his body upright. His arm had long since gone numb from the deep, shoddily bandaged wound inflicted on him by... when he fell off the train.

He clenched his eyes shut, stumbling into a power pole and gripping it tightly. He refused to believe Noctis' words. He wouldn't say those kinds of things to Prompto. He... he couldn't mean them.

But what if he had? What if Noctis truly did blamed Prompto for everything that has happened? What if he had been fully intent on killing him. Those slashes with his sword, and the cut running up Prompto's forearm, told him everything he needed to know.

He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts, and shoved himself off the post. A gust of wind hit him hard and he shivered, hugging his arms to his chest. Snow crunched underfoot. 

He'd try to make it to Cartanica, hoping there would be a ship to take him back to Lucis. Maybe he'd see if Wiz would give him a job. It couldn't be that hard to learn how to tend to chocobos and he did always love animals. But... if Noctis should show up once he returned to Lucis? Would he try to finish what he started? Would Prompto be safe anywhere in Lucis?

Once again, he shook the thought from his mind just as another gust hit him, stinging his eyes and making them water.

The snow was getting worse. He couldn't remember this much on the train. Was he even heading in the right direction? He threw an arm in front of his face, trying to block some of the wind. He could barely see a few yards ahead of himself. Squinting, he could make out a bush, more a collection of thin, frail branches than anything, and headed for it.

The jacket he had stolen from a maintenance shed at the trainyard did little to keep the chill out, but he counted himself lucky to have even found it. He would be dead by now if he had been only in his sleeveless shirt. He pushed on slowly, the deep snow impeding him greatly. His foot snagged under the snow and he went down hard. His pants were instantly soaked through. A sharp pain shot through his legs as he forced himself back to his feet.

“I won't die here,” he told himself. Hunching over, he continued, far slower than before. “I won't.”

He heard a soft hum under the howl of wind and glanced up, spotting the dropship the second his foot caught again. Prompto's limbs refused to move when he tried to push himself back up so he lay there, watching through one slowly closing eye as the MTs landed around him, guns trained on his body.

The last thing he saw before giving in to the darkness was a metal hand reaching for him.


	24. Day 24: Animals

“Hey, Prom?”

Prompto hummed around his toothbrush, leaning one hand on the sink and looking at Noct's face through the mirror.

“When did you get a dog?”

He frowned at the question, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth. “I don't have a dog,” he replied, wiping his mouth with a towel.

“Well, there's one making itself comfy on your bed,” Noctis stated

That got his attention and he perked up. “Noct, did you get me a dog? My birthday isn't until October.” He stepped out of the bathroom and over to his bedroom doorway, peering past Noctis. There was indeed a dog lounging on his bed, sandy yellow and white, and oh so familiar. “Pryna!”

“Thought you said you didn't have a dog,” Noctis said, watching as Prompto skirted around him and over to the dog, scratching behind her ears.

“I don't. She belongs to my penpal, Lunafreya,” Prompto explained. “She's a very well trained dog and she delivers our letters between each other. I don't know how Lunafreya trained her so well. She must have the patience of an Astral.”

Noctis nodded slowly, listening as Prompto explained how he met Pryna. It wasn't until he got to the part where the dog's original goal was to reach Noctis before she had been injured that he spoke up. “Wait, you said Lunafreya, right?”

Prompto nodded, taking an envelope from a small pack around Pryna's neck.

“As in Lunafreya the Oracle?”

Prompto's hand stopped in its tracks on Pryna's neck as he stared wide eyed at Noctis. He looked down to the letter in his hand, the pretty script spelling out his name on the envelope, the faint scent of sylleblossoms permeating the paper. “Are you telling me my penpal is the Oracle?!” he asked, voice tight. “Like, the actual, factual Oracle?!”

Noctis stepped over and glanced at the script on the envelope before nodded. “Seems that way. I'd know Luna's handwriting anywhere.”

“I must be the luckiest guy in the world,” Prompto said, smiling fondly. He hugged the envelope close to his chest and Noctis laughed.

“I mean, she writes to me, too but yeah. I guess you are pretty lucky.”


	25. Day 25: Loneliness

The shrill chittering of goblins and creaking rumble from red giants filled the everlasting night as Prompto stared into the distance. The glow of the haven was softer, subtler since Lunafreya had died but its magic still held strong, keeping the daemons at bay. 

A soft kweh diverted his attention from the darkness and he turned to see his companion. 

The black chocobo chick he and his friends had rescued all those years ago had grown into a fine bird. She was fast, with sleek feathers almost as black as the night sky reminding him so much of the prince's own dark hair. A small scar adorned her cheek - a souvenir from a close encounter with a ronin - a few missing feathers showing of the pink underneath. Just the sight of it made Prompto think of Gladio and how proud he was of his scars, especially the one running down his face, received when he protected Noctis from an attack when the prince was seventeen. Her eyes had taken a hazy, milky color over the years; one too many starshells fired from atop her back as they made a break for it, escaping far too powerful daemons. 

Prompto wondered how Ignis' own eyes were faring, if they had started to heal yet.

How long had it been since he last heard from his friends? Months, surely. Maybe even a year. 

They had all started out together after Noctis was absorbed into the crystal, Aranea rendezvousing with them just outside Gralea and taking them back to Lestallum. They stayed there for a while, a good few months of making sure they city could take the influx of refugees, before heading their separate ways to deal with the daemon problem and escort citizens to the city.

They had kept in regular touch, calls every week to check up on each other. Then it became every other week. Slowly, almost two years after the sun stopped rising, it became once a month. Now? Now Prompto was lucky if he heard Ignis or Gladio's voice once a year.

It wasn't like they forgot about each other, they just... didn't have the time to spare. Too much was going on. The daemons were rapidly getting stronger; even a small pack of goblins could take out an experienced hunter if they were on their own. The giants had started to congregate, sometimes attacking in packs of up to half a dozen.

Most of the wild fauna had either died or gone into hiding, leaving the population with little food, and greenhouses could only produce so much. There had been trips to Niflheim to raid their store rooms. Although the rations brought back did stave off hunger, Prompto thought they tasted like cardboard.

With a slow sigh, he leaned back, resting against the chocobo's belly, arms behind his head as he stared at the sky. Ten years without even starlight to break up the deep blackness of the sky was depressing. The chocobo nuzzled his cheek and Prompto gave her a sad smile.

“Happy birthday to me.”


	26. Day 26: Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gives Prompto a lesson in astrology.

“Odin, the warrior. Ambitious, decisive, strong.” 

Gladio's voice was soft, barely over a whisper, hot breath hitting Prompto's exposed thigh. His fingertips tickled as they traced over the freckles, shaping out the constellations.

“Leviathan, the ocean goddess.” He drew a line across Prompto's belly before doubling back, ending in a rough edged spiral. “Searching, submissive, hidden strength.”

Prompto snorted out a laugh at the description. “Noct wouldn't say she was 'submissive',” he commented.

“Maybe she just didn't like him,” was the reply. Fingers trailed over to Prompto's hip, followed by slow kisses. “This one is mine. Ifrit, the fire god. Challenging, impulsive, and maybe a little hotheaded.”

Another laugh as Prompto muttered under his breath. “A little.” He yelped when Gladio pinched his thigh, giggling. “Okay, okay. What about Iggy?”

Gladio hummed, eyes roving over Prompto, picking out shapes in the freckles scattered over his skin. He climbed up the bed, hovering over his boyfriend. “Shiva, the winter goddess,” he said, touching the blond's collarbone, fingers teasing as they slid up his throat and back down over his adam's apple. “Profound, original, mysterious.”

Prompto's breath caught in his throat. He pulled Gladio down into a quick kiss before letting the man continue.

“Noct is Bahamut, the dragon god,” he said, now touching Prompto's right cheek, tracing over his nose and under his eye. “Dominate, proud, determined.” He passed his fingers over Prompto's lips, smiling when the blond kissed them. They skated down to his chest, tracing over his heart. “Madeen, goddess of Eos. Caring, sensitive, supportive.”

He then moved to Prompto's left arm, leaning heavily on his own arm. “Ramuh, the god of storms. Negotiating, ethical, resolute.”

Moving back down the bed, Gladio settled in between Prompto's thighs, running his fingers down his legs. He started drawing on the right calf. “Valefor, the goddess of air. Careful, minute, protective,” he said, placing a kiss to the skin.

Prompto hummed, feet sliding up the bed as he shifted just slightly onto his side.

“Roll over.”

“Don't I have enough freckles for all the star signs on my front?” Prompto huffed out, mock offended, as he turned fully over, drawing his knees up so he could roll.

Gladio settled back in between his legs, hands trailing up the back of Prompto's thighs and over the swell of his ass. He stopped there, drawing a box with a tail. “Carbuncle, the dream god. Communicative, playful, dreamer.”

“What's carbuncle doing on my ass?” Prompto laughed.

“Maybe he likes it just as much as we do,” Gladio smirked. His hands slid up Prompto's back, darting back and forth over the heated skin. “Here's Titan, the world holder. Conservative, concrete, and headstrong.”

“He was definitely like fighting a concrete wall,” Prompto said. He tucked his arms under the pillow and turned his face to the side, just making out Gladio as he lingered over him.

“You got that right,” he laughed, leaning down. He placed a line of kisses over Prompto's shoulders. 

Prompto shivered when he felt the other man's tongue dart out, as if it was now drawing out the constellations.

“Gilgamesh, the first king's shield. Impatient, independent, and a loner.”

“What was he like?” Prompto asked. He felt Gladio shifting above him, resting his hips on Prompto's backside as he dropped down to his elbows. 

“He's a bit of a dick, to be honest,” Gladio chuckled. “But he did help me. If I hadn't of challenged him, I would have never learned how to be a better shield for our king.”

Prompto hummed, moaning softly when Gladio's fingers once again slid down to the small of his back.

“And finally, your sign. Phoenix, the rebirth god.” His voice was right next to Prompto's ear, a deep purr as his fingers slid around to Prompto's waist, turning him to his side. “Hidden, passionate, and... a complete worrywart.”

“Rude!” Prompto scoffed, smacking Gladio in the shoulder. “I'm not a worrywart.”

“You're definitely a worrywart,” a voice by the door laughed. “Even more than Iggy.”

He looked over and spotted Noctis pulling off his cloak, the chain clinking softly as he hung it on a coat rack. Ignis was shaking his head behind the king, removing his own jacket, placing it on a free hook.

“I am not,” Prompto pouted.

“You totally are,” Noctis insisted as he climbed onto the bed with the two men. “The biggest worrywart I've ever seen.” He leaned down and planted a kiss on Prompto's lips. He straightened back up, kissing Gladio as Ignis sat on the bed.

“I concur with Noct,” he said, smirking as Prompto whined.

“You're all ganging up on me!”

Ignis cupped his chin, kissing him slowly. “Hush now, you sound like a teenager instead of the thirty three year old you're supposed to be.”

Prompto continued to fake his pout until he couldn't help but smile. Gladio held him from behind, nuzzling into his neck, and Noctis and Ignis in front of him, both undressing and crawling into bed to relax with them.


	27. Day 27: Geek

“What are you doin'?”

Prompto squeaked in surprise, shoulder jumping around his ears, the small screwdriver he had been holding clattering to the table and rolling to the floor. “Noct, you scared me,” he breathed, holding his chest. He frowned at his boyfriend's messy hair and sleep addled eyes when he leant down to retrieve the tool. 

Noctis yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Uh... like one?”

“Try four thirty,” Noct said, frowning himself when Prompto grinned sheepishly. “The light woke me up. What are you doin' anyway?”

“Sorry,” Prompto apologised, he glanced back to the old camera on the table, currently in a state of complete dissassemble, plastic casing in four pieces and numerous tiny screws being held in a shallow bowl. “I was tryin' to see if I could get this camera to work.”

Noctis nodded and moved to the kitchen, filling a glass with water. “Is that the one you got from the yard sale last Friday? Thought the seller said it hadn't worked for like twenty years.” He took a few large gulps from the glass, setting the now empty glass on the counter. “Probably why it was only five crowns.”

Prompto shrugged. He heard Noct walk over to the table. “Yeah, but I still wanted to see if I could get it to work. It'd be pretty rad to have an actual working film camera in my collection.” A hand came down on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“I'd say don't stay up too late but... well,” Noctis snickered. He placed a kiss on the side of Prompto's forehead and turned back to the bedroom. “Get some sleep soon.”

Prompto let out a hum in response and pulled his camera repair book closer.


	28. Day 28: Helping Hands

Prompto hovered like a chocobo that just became a proud new parent, cautious and alert. He knew Ignis was annoyed with it; he could feel the emotion radiating off the man, even if he never verbally expressed his displeasure.

He was saying he was fine, that he could get around without needing help, that even if he couldn't see a damned thing, he would manage by himself, thank you very much.

Still, Prompto was right there. He was always ready to catch Ignis if, and when, he missed a step. A hand on the back and the other on his bicep, holding him up. He kept his eyes on the other man, taking note of his stiff posture, the way he kept his head down, almost as if he was trying to watch the ground. Or maybe he was trying to focus on his hearing, using it to somehow see, like a bat would.

Noct and Gladio had been arguing since Altissia and it had only gotten worse when they reached the Imperial Continent. There had been a shouting match on the train, Prompto ending up with a bruised hip where he collided with a seat, and now the two once close friends were ignoring each other. It made the trip through Fodina Caestino more than a little uncomfortable.

“Whoa there, Iggy,” he gasped, reacting quickly to catch the adviser. “I got ya.”

Ignis let out a quiet huff, irritated, before he spoke curtly. “Thank you.” He gently waved off the blond's hands, straightening back up once again and continuing up the slick slope.

Again, Prompto hovered just behind him, always at the ready.


	29. Day 29: Beach

Spelcray haven wasn't what Prompto would call a beach. It was mostly rocks, boulders, and, what do you know, more rocks. He was so sick of seeing rocks. Why did Noctis even lead them down here to begin with?

Oh. Right. He wanted to fish.

Prompto was also sick and tired of seeing fish.

At first it had been fun, teasing Noctis a little for having such an old man hobby, but now he was just bored out of his skull. He flopped back onto the hard ground of the haven and let out a deep, exhausted sigh.

Ignis clucked his tongue at the noise and Prompto rolled his head back to look upside down at the older man.

“Iggy!” he whined, watching as he pointedly ignored the blond. “I'm _bored!_ ” He dragged out the word and kicked his feet off the ground for emphasis. _”Iggy!”_

“Then entertain yourself,” Ignis finally said, keeping his back to the blond. “I'm not your nanny.”

Prompto whined again as he heard Gladio let out a loud laugh. “Don't wanna.”

“Then you'll just have to remain bored.”

He pouted at the words.

“Hey,” Gladio said, nudging him with the toe of his boot. “Come train with me. I'll get rid of your boredom.”

Prompto let out another loud whine as he was lifted bodily off the ground and practically dragged down towards the water. At least a good training session would leave him far too worn out to even think of being bored for the rest of the day.


	30. Day 30: Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy cow guys have you seen the new Ignis dlc trailer? I am _reeling!_

“Prompto?” Ignis' voice was soft but it carried across the small apartment quickly, stopping the blond in his tracks as he entered the room.

“Yeah, it's me,” he replied, tugging off his boots and placing them in the rack by the door. “Did you need somethin'?” There was silence for a moment as Prompto walked further into the apartment. He stepped into the bedroom doorway, spotting the older man perched at the end of the bed, dark glasses nowhere to be seen. That was unusual. Ignis never removed his glasses unless he was showering or sleeping. “Iggy?”

“I was wondering if your offer still stands,” Ignis said, catching him off guard.

Prompto frowned. He couldn't remember making an offer. Not recently, at the very least. “Uh...”

Ignis smiled softly, head tilted downwards. “Would you still permit me to relearn your face,” he reiterated. “You did offer this quite a while ago, but I was hoping it was still available.”

“Oh!” Prompto hurried into the room, stopping just shy of the other man. “O-of course! Uh... how did you...”

Patting his lap, Ignis raised his head, smiling softly up at Prompto.

The blond tensed for the briefest of seconds. It had been a while, _years_ even, since Ignis had last initiated any sort of intimate contact. Sure, he still slept in the same bed as Gladio and Prompto, curled up on the opposite side of Gladio, leeching the older man's warmth as the nights grew steadily colder from the lack of sunlight. But true intimacy? That hadn't happened since Altissia, since before he lost his eyesight.

Prompto clambered onto Ignis' lap, knees bracketing the other man's hips. He sat down lightly, carefully, hands resting in his lap.

Ignis' movement were swift and steady. He lifted a hand up and the back of his fingers brushed against Prompto's jaw before they turned, pressing the pads of his fingertips to his cheek and sliding up. The other hand followed shortly after. He moved slowly, deliberately tracing over his face, working out all the planes and valleys and ridges. 

His thumb brushed over the remnants of the scars from Zegnautus, one by his left eyebrow, the other across the bridge of his nose, and Prompto shuddered. He was studying the older man's face, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Was he too remembering the state Prompto had been in all those years ago? Did he even know the full extent of the injuries he had sustained at the hands of Ardyn? All the fractures and cuts and bruises, long since healed?

Soft fingers dipped down, dragging over his lips, tugging at his bottom lip then sliding away, over to his cheeks, hollower than they should be. Ignis huffed out a quiet breath, shaking his head. “You haven't been eating well again.”

Prompto flushed, embarrassed by the words. “I've been eating enough,” he pouted.

Another shake of the head, but Ignis remained silent. One of his hands carded their way through Prompto's hair at the back of his neck, scratching lightly, just how he knew the blond liked it.

Prompto let out a hum, leaning back into the touch. He was pulled forward by the hand and went willingly. Ignis' lips found his own in a chaste kiss and Prompto melted. He had nearly forgotten what Ignis' lips felt like. The scar resting on his bottom lip, while small, left an obvious void, as if a part of him was missing.

“What's this?” Ignis asked, amused, fingers skating down his chin, stroking over the patch of hair. “Trying to imitate Gladio?”

“N-no, I just thought... it made me look older,” he muttered, flushing again when Ignis let out a chuckle.

“I'll wager it makes you look very distinguished,” he said, kissing him once more.


	31. Day 31: Free Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Witchy!Prompto AU

Prompto frowned, turning towards his bedroom window. He could have sworn he heard a tapping on the glass but there was nothing when he looked. He shrugged and went back to his work book, wand in the air and ready to try his light spell again.

He flicked his wrist like the diagram showed right as the tapping sounded again. His wand slipped from his hand, sending a small shower of sparks bouncing over the hardwood floor, and he sighed. Walking to the window, he pulled the curtain back fully.

“Noct?” He stared at his friend, eyes wide. His bedroom was on the second floor, how was Noctis at the window? A quick glance down explained everything. 

“No time to talk. Get on,” Noct grinned, patting the back of the broom. One that was _clearly_ not his.

“Noct-”

“Get on!”

Letting out a sigh, Prompto crawled out the window and, with Noctis' help, straddled the broom. He gripped Noct around the waist, just barely holding back a yelp as they shot off, much faster than the blond would have preferred. “Noct, what the hell? Is this your dad's broom?”

Noctis grinned cheekily over his shoulder, nodding. “I swiped it when he wasn't paying attention.”

“Seriously?” Prompto shook his head. It was definitely something the prince would do. “We better not be seen up here. You know flying is illegal until we're twenty. How do you even know how to fly a broom?”

“I'm almost twenty and Gladio's been teaching me on the sly,” Noctis told him. “And we're not gonna be seen. Don't be such a spoil sport.”

Prompto grumbled, “I'm not a spoil sport.” He glanced down to the ground, flinching when he took in how high they actually were. He clung tighter to Noct's back and clenched his eyes shut. “Have I ever told you I'm scared of heights?”

“You're scared of, like, everything,” Noctis said, laughing. “We're almost there.”

“Where are we going?”

“You'll see!” Noctis sang. He leaned forward over the broom, speeding up, and Prompto went with him.

Not even five minutes later, they were descending into a small clearing. Prompto quickly climbed off the broom, dropping to the soft grass and rubbing his shaking thighs. He never wanted to ride a broom again. 

He scanned the area, frowning at it unfamiliarity. It was dark and the light of the sliver of the moon and stars were only giving him enough to see a few feet around. He wasn't even aware there was somewhere this dark in the city.

“Noct, where are we?”

Noctis sat beside him, their knees knocking sharply together, and he leaned back onto his hands. “It's kinda like my secret spot,” he said quietly.

Prompto waited for him to continue, watching as Noctis tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “So... why did you bring me here?”

There was a shrug before Noctis replied. “I just wanted some company tonight. Also, there's this wicked meteor storm happening in a few minutes and I know how much you love anything to do with the stars so... yeah.”

Prompto opened his mouth to speak and froze, closing it again. “Y-you... I didn't think you'd remember something like that,” he mumbled, blushing lightly.

“Why wouldn't I?”

Prompto shrugged. Noctis' hand touched his shoulder, light and fleeting and sending so many wonderful and terrifying feelings through his body.

“Hey, it's starting,” he said, removing his hand.

Prompto turned his face skyward just as a star streaked across the sky. A second followed quickly after and he smiled, relaxing back onto his palms. “Wow.”

Noctis hummed.

“So, Gladio's been teaching you to fly? Think he could teach me?”

“Thought you were scared of heights. Or, did you just wanna sit on Gladio's broom?” Noctis teased, a wide smirk on his face, waggling his eyebrows. “I'm sure he'd let you.”

“Shut up,” he said, shoving Noctis and laughing, a bright flush spreading out over his cheeks. 

“I'd let you sit on mine,” Noctis grinned, knocking back into Prompto's side. He laughed at the shock on Prompto's face, snaking an arm around his waist and squeezing. “Oh, come on. I thought I was being obvious with my flirting.”

Prompto squeaked. “But you flirt with Ignis and Gladio,” he stated, looking everywhere except at Noctis' face.

“Well, yeah. Cause I'm dating them,” Noctis said casually.

Prompto was speechless as he turned to stare at Noctis, blinking slowly. “Y-you're...”

“Dating Iggy and Gladio? Yeah. For a few months now. Didn't I tell you?” Noctis frowned, releasing his hold on the blond.

“No?” Prompto blinked again, taking the information in. “Do they know?”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah. We discussed it thoroughly before I started dating them, seeing as they were already together.”

When Prompto didn't reply, Noctis continued, almost shy, as he turned his gaze back to the sky.

“We were kinda hoping you like to, I don't know. Join us?” he said, scratching at the back of his neck. Prompto could see a deep blush on his face. “If you wanted to, of course. We would never force you to join us but we...” He paused, glancing quickly at Prompto before looking away again. “We all really like you.”

Prompto felt like his brain blue screened. His mouth dropped open in shock. He needed to reply, he knew that, but he couldn't get his brain back online and connected to his mouth to say any words. After a few moments of silence, in which Noctis shifted uncomfortably in his spot, Prompto finally spoke. “How would that work?”

“Um... in simple terms it'd be like having one boyfriend but... times three?”

Prompto nodded silently.

“We can talk about it later, if you want? With Iggy and Gladio there,” Noctis suggested. “There's no need to answer right now.”

Prompto nodded again.

“Okay.” Noctis voice was soft, soothing, and Prompto smiled. They both turned back to the sky, watching with silent awe as the storm continued on.


End file.
